Rugrats: All Screwed UpTo a Certain Point
by Man from Corwood
Summary: I just started this epic story, so the reader knows were their favorite Rugrat is in life. Rated M for sexual content, language,violence and drug content. First three chapters are pretty much mistake free, if there are so, email me.
1. Chapter 1

Rugrats: All Screwed Up... To a Certain Point 

By Man From Corwood

I do not own the rights to Rugrats or All Grown Up, so go figure.

Prologue: Where Everyone Stands

Tommy, Chuckie and Phil were smoking small cigars on the front steps of Tommy's house.

"So Tommy, who are you fucking tonight," Chuckie asked, "is it my sister again? She can't stop talking about how wonderful you were to her."

"No," Tommy replied, "I'm have a date with Phil here." Tommy looked at Phil with a devilish passion in his eyes. The former tried to kiss Phil but he pushed Tommy back with one finger.

"Oh stop it Thomas," Phil giggled, "I don't want be embarrassed doing the dirty deed in public." A silence came upon them and Chuckie took a long drag on his cigar. Tommy and Phil then took a toke afterward.

"So," Chuckie said, breaking the silence, "how's Dil doing at that deprogramming camp?"

"The last we heard of him," Tommy said, "he said he was convinced he was going to escape."

"And Angelica?"

"Boozing it up in college," Tommy replied, "and whenever I see her, she gets more like a cheap slut."

"Tommy," Phil said, "I know this is totally off subject but, Lil thinks you're red hot."

"Return my love for her, Phil," Tommy replied.

Another momment of silence came upon them when Chuckie commented, "Shit, this cigars taste like cat piss."

"I know," Tommy said with disgust, "let's watch some TV."

"I'm game," Chuckie and Phil chimed. The threesome stood up and went into the house.

Well, now it's your turn. Please R&R and tell me what you think. More chapters up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Rugrats :All Screwed Up…To a Certain Point

By Man From Corwood

Chapter One: Tommy and Kimi

I don't own the rights to Rugrats and All Grown Up, go figure.

Tommy and Dil were just walking out of the movie theatre, just talking about how much the movie they just seen.

"The actors didn't seem like they liked being in this crock of shit," Phil said with disgust.

"You're right," Tommy replied. He looked down at his shoes and right back at Dil. Dil leaned forward and kissed Tommy. The latter could feel Dil's tongue pulling forward and back. Tommy was about to do the same, but out of the night came a yell.

"Hey, you fucking faggot!"

Tommy recognized that yell anywhere. It was Jason, who was a skinhead at the high school. Barely looking up, Tommy felt strong hands grab his arms and another person kick him in the back. Well, Tommy thought, at least not in the stomach. A push sent Tommy, head first, into the street. He could see two teenagers, he couldn't recognize

them throw Dil into the front window of an abandoned shop.

"Gimme the bottle!" Jason yelled. Tommy heard the bottle being passed. Jason smashed the bottle on Tommy's head, the glass shattering everywhere. The last thing Tommy saw was Jason and three other guys run away laughing. Then Tommy blacked out.

Tommy woke up to hear moaning.

"Dil," Tommy said, pushing himself up, "where are you?"

"I'm in a shop window," Dil replied, "do get me out."

"Sure," Tommy said. He hobbled over and pulled Dil out, trying not to get him cut by glass more. Dil had been working at it, so it didn't take long. "Let's go to Chuckie and Kimi's house," Tommy whispered into Phil's ear.

"That sounds okay," Phil said limply. Tommy lifted Phil onto his back and power walked to Kimi's bedroom window. With Phil still on his back, Tommy picked up some rocks and throwing them at her window.

"What do you want?!" Kimi grumbled as she went to the window. She looked down at Tommy and Tommy hoisted Phil into Kimi's bedroom. Tommy climbed slowly into Kimi's bedroom. Kimi and Tommy (pulling Phil along) went into the bathroom to get all bandaged up. Kimi put a sling on Phil fractured arm while Tommy got the pieces of glass out and put a sterile bandage on his head and where ever there were cuts and bruises.

"Come and sleep with me," Kimi cooed. Tommy dragged Phil into the bedroom while Kimi looked on with passion. Tommy sat Phil down. Walking to her bed, Tommy pulled off his shirt.

"It's okay," Kimi grumbled, "I get this bigoted shit from people when they see me with another girl." She turned on the light by her bed and tore off her oversized shirt and underwear. Tommy took off his pants and got on top of Kimi. "You know I like this," Kimi moaned.

"That a bit sadist," Tommy commented.

"Oh shut up," Kimi grumbled, "just fuck me, okay?"

There's the actual first part, more info as the story comes along. Now it's your turn. R&R and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Rugrats: All Screwed Up…To a Certain Point

By Man From Corwood

Chapter Two: After the Night Ends

I don't own the rights to Rugrats or All Grown Up, go figure.

Tommy woke up around 5:45 to find Kimi's arms rapped around his shirtless chest. He looked over and saw Kimi smiling. She must have fallen asleep where ever she landed, Tommy thought, no matter, I need to go. Kissing her pouting lips, Kimi opened her eyes and smiled at Tommy.

"Tommy," Kimi mumbled, "it's still pretty early. What's up?"

"I got to get home and take Phil home," Tommy replied.

"Okay, that's cool," Kimi said, "let me walk you two out." She pushed herself up and put a bra and underwear. Tommy put on his clothes, too. Tommy got out of bed and walked to where Phil lay. He woke Phil up and the latter pulled him up. All walked to the door; but as just as they were leaving Kimi pulled Tommy back into the house and said, "I love you. It's not just the sex, I've always liked you. You're sensitive, funny, and just a little bit mysterious." She kissed him on the cheek and let him off on his way.

"What did she tell you?" asked Phil as they started to walk to his house.

"She told me she likes me a lot," Tommy replied.

"Hmm," Phil mumbled. The rest of the walk, they didn't talk. When they did get to Phil's house, they waved and Phil walked to his house while Tommy ran to his. Tommy went inside and into the kitchen. His mom, Didi was drinking her coffee.

"You're-oh damn," Didi said, "what happened?"

"I went on a date with Phil," Tommy started, "and I got the shit beat out of me by this skinhead kid from school. He ran off with his friends. I blacked out but I toke Phil to Kimi's house where she bandaged Phil and I up."

"We lingered around town after that," Tommy continued, "then Phil said, 'Fuck this, lets go home' so we took the long way home and now I'm here."

"I'll make you something to eat, son," Didi calmly said.

Tommy sat himself at the table while Didi got up and made breakfast for him. Tommy gobbled it down, thanked his mom and went up to his room to check his e-mail. Nothing from Dil since he said he was planning to escape the programming camp.

You know the drill, R&R. If you like to give me fan mail or hate mail, e-mail me at Keep rockin' the free world.


	4. Chapter 4

Rugrats: All Screwed Up…to a Certain Point

By Man From Corwood

Chapter Three: Dealing

I don't own the rights to Rugrats or All Grown Up, please don't sue me.

Tommy finally got off the computer and went to his dresser. He threw off his T-shirt, pants and boxer shorts, put some new clothes on.

"I'm going, mom," he said as he tumbled down the stairs.

"Okay," Didi said, "be back around dinner time, and don't get beat up."

"I won't," Tommy said, smiling. He walked out the door and into the noon sun. Walking up to Phil's house, Tommy knocks on Phil's door.

"So," Phil cooed, "you couldn't resist my charm. They always come back."

"Damn no," Tommy laughed, "we need to get everyone and make our way to the stock house."

Phil always knew when Tommy said that it was business time. He went slightly more in his house and grabbed a light coat that Phil draped over his shoulder and called his sister, Lil. The three of them walked over to Kimi and Chuckie's house, were Chuckie answered the door.

"Business?" Chuckie asked.

Tommy replied, "You bet," with a mischievous look in his eye. Chuckie called Kimi down and the gang of five walked several blocks into the worst parts of the city to an abandoned apartment building. They walked up to the third floor to room number 27. They walked into a huge walk-in closet that was actually a secret room. That was their base for growing, drying and rolling the marijuana. Everyone went off and started to work toward something to benefit to their sale. Kimi and Phil took all the dried marijuana leaves and started rolling joints. They would put a dab in the paper, pull a crank and twist the ends. One joint done. Meanwhile, Chuckie and Lil picked the flowers and put the tiny buds into bags. Tommy wandered around helping everyone where ever. After an hour or two, the operation was done.

"Alright," Tommy sighed, "hand me a joint." Lil passed him a reefer; he light it and took a long drag, his eyes becoming pink-eyed red. "Ah, fuck yeah," Tommy grumbled, "that's some good shit. Now hand me the stuff to get rid of reddish eyes." Chuckie handed him the small bottle. Tommy lifted it up and dropped two drops into each eye. The redness was gone.

"I saw a punk kid in one of the apartments," Lil said. The gang walked out of the closet and barricaded the door. They walked down the hall into a dirty room where a older teenager with dark slacks, a dirty black tee-shirt and a platinum blonde mohawk sat.

"Do you have some pot?" the punk asked.

"Do you have cash?" Tommy asked.

"Sure," the punk kid said, getting a pile of crumbled up bills, "here's thirty dollars. Just give me some joints." As he counted out his money, Tommy gave him a small box with fifteen reefers.

"What's your name?" Lil asked.

"Pete," the kid replied. Tommy crouched down to pick up his money while he handed the package to Pete.

"You want to come with us?" Phil asked, "'cause after business we're gonna get drinks because we got older friends."

"Sounds cool," Pete replied; he got up took the box in the bathroom and left it there. The whole gang with their new friend went down the stairs and out of the building and in to the late afternoon sun.

That's chapter three. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Rugrats: All Screwed Up...To a Certain Point

By Man From Corwood

Chapter Four: Let's Party

I don't own the rights to Rugrats or All Grown Up, go figure.

Tommy gobbled all of his dinner down, with the eyes of his parents looking down on him.

"What's the rush, champ?" Stu asked.

"I'll going to a party with my friends," Tommy said, getting up and leaving the kitchen.

"Make sure you're here by curfew," Didi said as Tommy walked out the door.

Tommy ran up to the abandoned apartment complex and to Pete's room, where the rest of the gang, Pete, Angelica, Harold and Susie were waiting.

"Finally, you're here!" Angelica exclaimed, "I always jump when there is booze."

"She's going to jump when she hears that that her liver is pickled," Susie mumbled to Tommy. Tommy nodded his head. Angelica bent down and picked up a bottle of whiskey. She removed the metal seal, tore off the cap and started chugging it down.

"Angelica," Harold started.

"WHAT?" Angelica interrupted.

"I think you shouldn't drink so much," Harold continued.

"Would you just fuck off?" Angelica yelled.

"Okay," Harold calmly said, "it's your choice." Harold crouched down a picked up a six-pack of cola and took two out for Susie and him. "Anybody else want one?" Harold asked.

"I'd take one," Pete replied, "I don't drink alcohol." Harold passed a can to Pete, Pete catching it. He opened it and took a sip.

"So, Pete," Chuckie asked, "why are you homeless?"

"Bad life at home," Pete said, "I came out of the closet and my mom and dad, being ultra-conservative, said that I was not fit to live in their house. So I left, got a okay job and now live the life of a vagabond."

"That's the opposite for Phil," Tommy said, "his parents and sister accepted him." Phil got out a thing of vodka and some shot glasses and poured a bit for those without something to drink. Phil and Pete went into a corner and started talking.

"So, Susie," Tommy asked, "how's college?"

"Can't complain," Susie said, "I met new and interesting people, go to clubs and I'm thinking I'll have a wonderful time. I can't wait to go back when summer ends."

"Well, that's good," Tommy said.

Meanwhile, Angelica was making a big scene of herself.

"Hey, look at me," she slurred, "why do I have to wear clothes. I mean look I look like shit." She stumbled to Harold and tore off her shirt and bra. "You like dat," Angelica continued slurring, "you like dat, ya sonofabitch!" Harold turned away toward Susie and whispered, "I think it's time to take Angelica back to the dorms."

"Thinking the same thing," Susie replied. She turned to Tommy and said, "Sorry Tommy-Boy, we got to go. Had a wonderful time," and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"No problem," Tommy said, "come to Phil and Lil's house for a little after party."

As Harold and Susie put on Angelica's bra and shirt on (mainly because she was too drunk) Harold said, "We'll be there."

"What!" Angelica exclaimed, "I'm soo there."

"No, girlfriend," Susie said, "you need to sober up."

"Bullshit!" Angelica exclaimed and Harold and Susie guided Angelica out the building.

"Susie just gave you a kiss," Susie excitedly said as he gulped down his vodka, "she so likes you."

"It's just a friendship," Tommy replied. He got out a cigar, and ripped off the plastic wrapper, lit the cigar and began to smoke.

Well, there you go. R&R, give reviews of hate or whatever. Keep rockin' the free world. 


End file.
